Austin Misses Ally
by AusllyLove001
Summary: Ally left for the summer with Dallas and hasn't seen Austin, Trish or Dez in a while. Austin is having doubts about his relationship with Kira. But some things change between them. But Austin starts to fall in love with Ally. And Ally is starting to fall for Austin. What will happen between Ally and Dallas? And Austin and Kira?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first story, so I really hope you like it! I'm going to be writing it in Pov way.**

Ally's POV

So I haven't seen Austin, Trish and Dez in a whole two months. Dallas took me to LA for summer break. We looked around, we went to Universal Studios, and we even had our own room together. It was great… Dallas treated me with so much love. I remember when we won me a big teddy bear. He bought a cute bracelet for me too. I love Dallas. But we have only been dating for 10 months.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Ally, look what I got you!" Dallas came running up behind me, covering my eyes while giving me a peck on my cheek._

_He let his hands off my eyes and showed me a box. I was surprised; I honestly thought he was going to propose to me in front of everyone. I mean we were only seventeen… it was too fast. _

_He opened the box and there I saw, the shiniest little bracelet, considering the fact that I had small wrists. "Oh my gosh, Dallas! Thank you babe!" I ran up to hug him. I put it on, and there it was a bracelet that said "A+ D, forever and always." _

We were coming back to Miami. I wondered if they miss me. I wondered how they looked. Oh come one Ally, it had only been two months, not two years. I can't imagine not seeing my best friends for two years. The thought of it gave me chills.

I can't wait! As I'm walking to Sonic Boom, I can already see Austin, Trish and Dez. I open the door and the first person who came to hug was Austin.

Austin's POV

I soon as Ally came, pushing that door, I ran to give her the biggest hug. I can tell she was smiling, I missed that smile, I missed that flowery scent of hers, and but most of all, I just missed her overall. As I let go, Trish and Dez came up and joined the hug. "Uh, you guys are crushing me!" Ally said as we all let go.

"How's everything?" Trish responded. "Did you and Dallas have fun?"

"Yeah! Everything was great! Look, he even gave me a bracelet that says A+D, forever and always!"

"Awwww!" Trish and Dez both said at the same time. "I'm glad you had fun Ally." I said.

I invited Ally to go hang in the practice room while Trish and Dez went to go see a movie, which was normal for me but unusual for Ally. "What's with them…? ARE THEY DATING?" Ally exclaimed. "Haha, NO, but they agreed to be friends over the summer." "Finally!" Ally said.

"So how's you and Kira?" Ally asked with a smile on her face. "It's ok..." I responded. "That's it? Ok? Are you and Kira having problems?"

"No! I mean, it's awkward, we don't really have anything in common. Besides pancakes." I reply having an unsure look on my face. "Oh... well I'm sorry Austin, you can always tell me though." Ally smiled at me and hugged me.

Ally's POV

I felt bad for Austin. This was his first love and he's not enjoying it. I don't know how that feels but it must feel terrible. I try to comfort him as much as I can. And so I hug him and after it was done... I wanted to hug him again. I don't have feelings for this boy, hell no!, he was my best friend and I would do anything for him but I just missed him so much, we've known each other for two years and it feels like forever. Maybe that's because we were always hanging with each other.

"Well, Austin, I have to go. I promised Dallas I'd meet him after I'm done seeing you guys. He said he had a surprise for me." Ally said as she started to daydream about Dallas.

Austin's POV

"Oh ok." I never really like Dallas. I mean, I don't hate him for taking away my best friend, who in fact writes my songs and got me to where I am now but he never made an effort to know me.

Ally leaves after we said our goodbyes and I just sat on the piano bench. I deciced to text Kira. I missed her. Tomorrow she's coming back from her vacation. Thank goodness that it was only a week.

_A: Hey Kira_

_K: Hey babe_

_A: How's everything?_

_K: Well, I've been missing you. I can't wait to see your face!_

_A: Haha, same. I haven't kissed those beautiful lips of yours for a whole week. _I was hoping that wasn't too much. But right after I sent that, I got a reply.

_K: I know, I have missed those rock hard abs. I can't wait to touch them. _

I was surprised. She never really texted me like that. But I like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Austin's POV**

I have been waiting for Kira for about 30 minutes. I was waiting for her by Mini's. I have bought her a mini cake, and I hope she likes it. I asked them to draw on A+K with frosting. I know she will like it. And then she appeared, wearing a black tank top that shows her belly and short-shorts. Wow, she looks amazing… no, she looks hot! She ran up to me, and I hugged her. Kind of like I did with Ally, but more… sexual.

"Austin," She gripped my neck as she kept kissing my cheek. "Babe, I missed you so much!"

"I miss you too baby." I said as she finally let go after five minutes. Then I smiled and she leaned in for a kiss. She went so fast and she was trying to go deeper, but I removed my lips quickly.

_Why is she so attached to me? I mean I don't mind it, but before she left, it was so awkward._

We sat down and she started telling me what she did in France. She pulled out a bunch of pictures, like about 100 thousand. "Everything was great but without you there… I didn't enjoy it as much." I smiled really big and gave her a kiss on her cheek. As soon as was done, I saw Ally walking toward us. "Ally!"

**Ally's POV**

I was walking to Mini's, craving a mini pizza and someone called my name. I looked up and it was Austin and Kira, his girlfriend. I smiled really big and replied. "Hey Austin!" I walked over and sat down with them. "Hi Kira! How was your trip?" I asked. "Oh my gosh, it was AH-MAZING! Look at the pictures I took!" Kira replied with the biggest smile.

I liked Kira. I didn't have anything against her; she was in fact really nice. I never really hung out with her, but we should one day! "Well, I have to go you guys, I'm having dinner with my family later on! Bye Austin." Kira said as she kissed Austin on the cheek and left. "Bye!" I reply.

"So, did anything happen?" I asked as Austin looked at me and smiled.

"She came up running to hug me and she didn't let go for five minutes then she leaned in for a kiss. A deep kiss but I resisted, I didn't know what to do. That was our first 'real' kiss." Austin blabbered.

I couldn't help it to feel jealous. I MEAN I'M NOT JEALOUS. I just never imagined seeing Austin with a girl that he had mixed feelings for. He dated someone else but it was only a day and that didn't really count. She was really weird.

"Oh well, you'll get used to that after a while. It's always like that on the first kiss, when me and Dallas first had our real kiss, I didn't know what to do…" I said hoping to cheer Austin up.

"Yeah… I guess you're right." Austin smiled and then my stomach growled like a hungry monster. I could tell Austin heard it and I blushed a little bit.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten…"

"Oh, do you want my cake?" Austin asked waiting for me to respond. "I mean, Kira didn't lay a finger on it, and you could just ignore the letters." My stomach grumbled. "I mean, if it's okay with you." I wanted to make sure. "Of course you can! But I'm helping you because I'm hungry too." Austin winked as we both nibbled on the mini cake.

**Austin's POV**

After Ally and I finished our- I mean the little cake, I went home. I was so bored so I called Kira.

_Italics-_ Kira

Hey babe

_Hi, whats up?_

Ehh, I'm so fucking bored.

_Same, I'm in my bedroom doing nothing but texting you _

Oh, well do you wanna uh- hang?

_At this time? Well ok then I'm coming over _

Uh okay… come through my window though…

_Okay babe._

Kira came within 5 five minutes, since she lived a block away. She knocked on my window so I went to go open it.

"Hey Baby." Kira said. She was wearing her black lace pajamas and also wearing short-shorts that almost looked like underwear. Damn, did she have a good body. "So, what do you want to do?"

I knew exactly what she meant, and honestly I thought it was too soon. I mean I knew we weren't going to have sex but, coming over late, wearing barely any clothes does mean something…

"Uh, what do you want to do?" I say so nervously. She pushed me on the bed, causing me to bounce on the bed. She got on top of me right when I wanted to sit up. She came to my ear. Whispering and breathing heavily in my ear. "Anything…" She responded and trailed off to my neck and started to kiss my neck, hard. I enjoyed it but I could never do this. Not right now.

"Kira," I say as I pulled her head away gently, "what are you doing? We can't do this, not now."

She looked confused, "But I thought this is what you wanted..." "What?" I said, also confused.

"You told me to come over to hang… and I thought-" I had interrupted her. "No, I meant as in talking?" "Oh, well then I guess I'm going…" Kira said as she soon disappeared right out of my window.

I took out my phone again and texted Ally. Telling her everything that happened.

**I know it was so soon, but don't worry, no one has sex now. It happens later on.**


	3. Chapter 3

(Ally- **Bolded**, Austin- _Italics_)

**Oh my, really? Same with me! Dallas wanted to do something but I told him I wasn't feeling it, I didn't know he meant umm… **

_It's okay, you don't have to say it. But Kira was a little bit too sexual; I don't know how to explain it._

**I honestly thought it was too early for things like that…**

_ Yeah! That's exactly what I thought!_

**Yeah, so uh what are you doing? **

_Oh well nothing much… even If it's only 2 am. Hey, do you wanna hang out tomorrow, we can work on that new song..?_

**Oh! Yeah sure… I totally forgot about that. I renamed it if that's okay**

_Of course it is! It doesn't matter what you call it, no matter what I will always love it._

**Aw, thanks Austin that means a lot!**

-/-

Ally's POV

I woke up feeling good. In a weird way. I was excited to work on that song for Austin. I love Austin. We stick together like peanut butter and bananas. I really don't like jelly. But he is only my best friend. I don't like like him, because I have a boyfriend and he has a girlfriend.

As me and my dad got out of the car, we went straight to Sonic Boom. I forced the keys in the lock and twisted it. I walk in to find a jar of pickles on the counter. "Ooh PICKLES!" I yell incredibly loud, making my father jump. I haven't had pickles in two months.

I look again and there was a little card that said, "Ally, I'm coming over around 11:00. So in the meantime, enjoy these pickles ;) –Austin." I couldn't help but smile. That was really sweet of Austin.

Austin's POV

As soon as Ally and I hung up on the phone, I went to the store and bought some pickles. I thought Ally would appreciate it, because all she does is work, writing, and school. She writes all of my songs and she means a lot to me. I love Ally. I would do anything for my best friend.

It was now morning and after going to the store at 2 am, leaving and driving to Sonic Boom and trying to get in the god damn shop for two hours, I think it's safe to say that I am so fucking tired. But I told Ally I would be there in about 20 mins. It is 10:40 and I still haven't gotten ready. But I figured it out. I wore my red shirt with my favorite pair of jeans with my red high top sneakers. I guess it's good.

I went out and drove to the Mall of Miami.

Ally's POV

Austin came right on time. Finally! He opened the door, "Did you like the pickles?" "Yes, I did haha!" Me and Austin went up to the practice room and I showed him the song. "I rewritten the title, it's now called Don't Let Go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally's POV**

"This is dedicated to you Austin." And I let go a small giggle as I thought of my little prank.

_Don't Let Go_

_I'll wait for you…_

_I promise you _

_I'll be right here…_

_Or over by a mirror…_

Austin looks at me with a serious face. I start to laugh, and so does he. "Are those really the lyrics?" Austin asked.

"Noooo, haha I'm sorry, it was a joke." I say with a smile.

_Maybe if you weren't so cocky _

_I wouldn't be so sorry_

"Ally, come on…" Austin says with another serious face. "Okay, okay! That was the last time."

"Okay." Austin replies, but I could tell he was pissed.

_You check yourself out more than a girl, _

_You even have your hair in a swirl._

I broke out laughing but Austin didn't find it funny.

"Okay, what the hell ally? You said you were done!"

Once I started I couldn't stop! I kept laughing and almost to the point where I was crying. "Ahhhh, stop! My stomach hurts!"

"I'm being serious Ally, do you see me laughing?" Austin was slightly raising his voice over my insane laughing.

"Ally! ALLY!" Austin yells my name out so loud making me stop suddenly. "Yes?" I reply with red eyes.

"Stop it! You are acting like a fucking immature little kid!" Austin screams in my face. "You are sometimes a little too annoying…" he adds.

I was shock that, first of all, he would yell at me like that and also call me annoying. "Excuse me?" That was all I could spill out. I felt like a fool. Why would I do something like this? I guess I wasn't thinking.

"You heard me! I think you are fucking annoying!" Austin looked pissed, but after two seconds, he was feeling guilty. "Austin, that is rude! How could you say that?" I tried to sound as calm as possible, but I was fighting back tears. "I have never called you anything in my life and now you wanna start?" I ask.

Austin sighs. "No! I don't wanna start someth-"

"Oh yeah, well I think you are a…a… douchebag!"

Did I just call Austin a douchebag? I could see him getting so upset. His face was almost red. Oops.

"Did you just call me a douchebag? Well, I have news for you! DON'T FUCKING CALL ME A DOUCHEBAG!" Austin was screaming to the top of his lungs at me. "Stop acting like a bitch…"

I slapped Austin on his cheek real hard. I felt bad about it, but he deserved it! I started to cry and got up from the piano bench. I walked over to the door.

How could he say that to me? Austin Moon was dead to me. And I'm serious. He would never call me anything and I know this was the first time but it was too much to handle. I touched the door knob and then I felt a hand brush up against mine. It was warm, why was his hand warm? Probably for clenching it so much for the past ten minutes. You could even see his veins popping out, but slowly fading away. It was still there but as soon as I looked up at him, he let go immediately.

"Ally-"

"Austin, save it! I don't wanna hear your silly apology, right now you mean nothing to me." He looked at me with such a confusing face, acting like he is the innocent one.

"Ally, how could you say that? I mean nothing to you?" Austin says so shocked. "Austin, you don't get it do you? You called me an immature kid, you said I was fucking annoying, and you called me a bitch!"

"I said you were acting like a bitch, I didn't see you are one." Austin had to say that because now, I'm pissed.

"Just shut up and let me go." I say as I realize he was holding the door with his warm hands.

He sighs and lets his hand go. I open the door as fast as I could and ran out. I ran downstairs and saw Dez and Trish talking.

"Hey Ally-" Dez said as I stormed pasted them. I didn't have time to talk back because I just wanted to get away from Austin- and Sonic Boom as far as I can.

**I'M SORRY FOR MAKING AUSTIN A MEAN PERSON IN THIS CHAPTER BUT EVERYTHING GETS BETTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Austin's POV**

I felt so bad for Ally. Why would I say such thing? No, she isn't immature; in fact she is the most mature girl I ever met. No, she isn't annoying, she is quiet, but she knows when to have fun. I can't believe I did that. I need to find her and make it up to her.

I ran down to see if Ally was downstairs but she wasn't. I only saw Trish and Dez talking. "Hey guys, did you see Ally? Which way did she go?" Dez and Trish both pointed toward the door. "Thanks." I say so sarcastically.

I ran out all the way to the food court. I was hoping she was there but she wasn't. Then I passed by the movie theater to see if she was there. Then I ran all the way to her house and knocked on her door.

Man, was I exhausted.

**Ally's POV **

I stopped kissing Dallas after I heard a knock on my door. I walked over, with Dallas following and opened the door. It was Austin, and for some reason he was panting. "Austin? What are you doing here?" Austin finally caught his breath, "Ally, I need to talk to you."

"Hey, you better say sorry Austin, or I will pound your face in!" Dallas screams at Austin. "Do it! I dare you!" Dallas grabbed Austin by his shirt and punched Austin right in the face.

"DALLAS!"

**Austin's POV**

Right after Dallas took my last breath; I could hear Ally scream at the top of her lungs, calling out his name. "Dallas! WHAT DID YOU DO? OH MY GOD!" Ally screamed.

"Ally, he told me to do it. You saw!" Dallas said but right after Ally told him to go.

"Go! Dallas, go! I don't wanna talk to you right now." Ally pushed him out of the door and locked it.

"Ohh Austin, please wake up… I'm sorry for everything I said earlier! Please wake up!" Ally then, kisses my forehead, very gently. She sat there, stroking my hair, telling me to wake up. I wanted to wake up myself, but my eye hurts too much, but I managed.

"Ally, I'm sorry too." I say so hoarsely. "Oh Austin! Thank god you're awake!" Ally pushed me up on her lap and hugged me so tightly. "Uh, Ally, you're crushing me! Ha-ha." Ally, let go after five minutes and look at me in the eyes.

"He didn't hit you so hard, but hard enough to give you a black bruise on the eye. Austin, once again I'm sorry about calling you a douchebag, slapping you and about Dallas."

"Ally, it's fine." I smiled and she smiled back. I love her smile. I always hated seeing her sad.

Ally got up and went to go get an ice pack for me and a wet cloth. I got up and sat on the couch.

She came back and sat next to me. She gave me the ice pack but she held the wet cloth and started to dab the part of my eye that was bleeding. "Ow, that stings." "Sorry." She replied as she bit her lip. She stopped dabbing the cut after it was done bleeding.

"Uh, well I guess I should start leaving-"

"Wait!" Ally replied and she took her hand and turned my head while holding my chin. She looked at me with her brown, glowing eyes. She looked so innocent and apologetic. She was leaning in, closer and closer.

Then I started to lean in. We were getting so close. Then our noses were touching. Our hot breath colliding with each other. Then our lips met. She went in deeper immediately and I went along with it. Our tongues with barely touching and then reality hit me.

I quickly backed away, and I startled her. "Ally, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." "It's fine, Austin, I started it." We just sat there awkwardly. Silence was taking over the living room.

"Uh, well I guess I'll be going. See you tomorrow?" I asked her. She nodded her head. And I walked out of her house.

"Whoa."

-/-

I was lying in my bed, when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I yell and there I see Kira walk in. "Hey Austin I wa- OH MY GOD. What happened to your eye?" she came up to my bed and stroked my cheek. "Eh, well Dallas punched me in my face yesterday."

"Ugh! It's Ally boyfriend right? What does she see in him?"

Then Ally, came up in my mind. That kiss was, wow. I couldn't believe, I kissed Ally Dawson. I kissed my music partner. I kissed my best friend. She was a good kisser. Man, Dallas is one lucky guy. Her lips were so plump, and wet. Was she craving me as much as I was craving her?

"Hello?" I almost forgot that Kira was there. "Oh, sorry."

"Well, I guess I'll be going now. Bye Austin." Kira said in a cold tone.

Uh-oh. Back in the awkward stage. As soon as she left, I couldn't help but to daydream about Ally again. The way her soft little hand rested on my chin, it felt good.

**Ally's POV**

"Ally, I'm sorry for doing that! I didn't mean it! I was just mad at what Austin called you! I was trying to help!" "Dallas, punching my best friend in the face doesn't help at all! You know what don't call me." I hung up. I started to think about Austin right after. That kiss was really gently and loving. Now, me and Dallas kiss was nothing compared to me and Austin's.

I mean, I know I can't compare my boyfriend to my best friend, but it was so good. The kiss me and Dallas had before Austin knocked on the door, was sloppy and kind of forced. It was not good at all. But I was mad and I need someone. Austin was perfect. I wanted to feel his lips and I did. I'm glad I did. It was great.

-/-

I was working at Sonic Boom and then Austin came with Dez. Austin gave Dez a look and Dez nodded and walked away. Then Austin came up to me. Ooh, he was looking really hot in his tank top. Stop it Ally.

"Ally, we need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally's POV**

"Uh, yes we do." I looked at Austin giving him the signal to go upstairs to the practice room.

I opened the door and we both sat on the piano bench. We were staring in to each other's eyes; it was so awkward, up until Austin broke the silence. "Ally, I'm sooo sorry. I know it was wrong to kiss you, because you have a boyfriend and I have a girlfriend but I-"

"It's fine Austin; it clearly wasn't your fault. It was mostly me, I should be sorry."

I gave Austin a smile. "Uh, but Austin I have to tell you something too." "Ok, what is it?" Austin asked.

"I can't write songs for you anymore."

"WHAT?! How come? Did Dallas tell you that?" Austin freaked out. "Whaaaaaat? No, Dallas didn't….. Ok he did." I felt so bad for Austin. "I can't be your music partner anymore or Dallas would break up with me."

"Well, can't you break up with him?! Ally, you know this means a lot to me. My career is just getting started and now my music partner is giving up on me because her gay ass boyfriend told her so and now I don't know how I'm going to make songs." Austin gasps after saying that long sentence.

"Austin! I can't break up with him, and I know this means a lot to you but I have to listen to him! And he is not gay!" I think I just broke our friendship because Austin looks hurt. I put my arm around him and give him a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Ally, he isn't the boss of you. You can do whatever YOU want." He points to me when he said you. "He may be your… boyfriend… but you are your own person. And he can't change that."

**Austin's POV**

Ally still had her arm around me and then whispered in my ear, so seductively, "Austin, I like any boy who is in control." I had chills down my back. Man, why would she do that? I took her arm that was around me and took it off. I walked away, pissed off. But I felt that same cold hand on my arm.

I was already by the stairs but that hand stopped me. "What do you want Ally?" I turned to face her saw the hurt in her eyes. Why was she sad? I'm the one who should be upset.

"I'm not breaking up with Dallas, but I'm still going to write your songs." And suddenly, her face was happy. YES I knew she would change her mind. "Thank you so much Ally!" I lifted her of the ground and spun her around in my arms. She was laughing as her was swaying all around. She took her legs around my waist and it turned in to me holding her as a baby. "You having fun there?" I turned to see Dez observing us. I stopped spinning but continued to hold Ally in my arms. Then we both looked at each other and Ally unwrapped her legs around my waist and I let go of her.

"Sorry." Ally and I said at the same time. "Any way, I'm going to convince Dallas, so do you wanna come with me? We are going to my house." "Uh, sure." I've been to Ally's house twice, it's nice and big.

-/-

Ally and I are watching TV in her living room, when we hear a knock on the door. Ally walks over and opens it. It was Dallas, of course, but he was looking ugly as usual. I get up holding up my fists and so does he. But Ally pushes him. "Austin, Dallas stop! Now, Dallas the reason I called you over was because I wanted to tell you that I don't wanna stop writing songs for Austin."

Dallas decided to sit next to me. "Fine, but I'm breaking up with you." "What? No, Dallas I still wanna be with you... why can't I write songs for Austin? What's so bad about Austin?" Ally was sounding hurt again.

**Ally's POV**

I really do hope Dallas knows that I love him and that I don't wanna break up. After talking for a while with Dallas, he told me that I could write songs for Austin but he is still figuring out their relationship. He left about an hour ago but Austin and I stayed to watch TV.

"Are you okay?" Austin asks me. "Uh, yeah. I guess I just need some comforting."


	7. Chapter 7

**SHOUTOUTS TO: **

**Awesomesauce325**

**hoping for ally moon**

**queenc1**

**LovePeach16**

**URxGORGEx**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! You guys rock! I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER! **

**Austin's POV**

"Hey! It's gonna be okay." I wrapped my right arm around Ally and she rested her head on my chest. It was cold, so Ally started to shiver so wrapped my left arm around her and started to rub. "Oh my, it's so cold in here. I should go turn on the heater." "No… I'll warm you up." I told her hugging her tighter than ever. She gave me the most heart-warming smile and put her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks Austin." Then she puts her right arm across my stomach and hooks her hands on my waist. We continued to watch E News. They were obviously talking about me. About how I got a black eye. They didn't have the full story so they made their own story up. "Can you believe this shit? Sometimes they get on my fucking nerve!" I was really pissed at how they said I was acting foolish and ran myself in to a wall. And how I was drunk. And I wasn't.

"Austin, babe calm down," Ally said as she rubbed my belly. Wait, why was she rubbing my belly, and why did she call me babe? Either way I was digging it. Wait what?

**Ally's POV**

Austin is such a sweetheart. He wanted to warm me up. Man, he is warm. Like he is even wearing a tank top yet he was warm. And his biceps. Hooooly shit. I wanted him. What? No I can't say that! I have a boyfriend and I love him. But Austin has been there for me for two years! I just don't know what to do.

"Um, I'm going to change really quickly." Unhooking my hands from Austin waist and bringing my head up from his shoulder. I ran to my room and put of a black tank top showing my cleavage and short-shorts. I was cold but I didn't really care.

I come back walking over to the couch and sit down. I noticed Austin looking at me and then his jaw drops down. "Uh, wow Ally." "Thanks." Then I go back in to the same position I was in earlier. I started to shiver again. Man, maybe it wasn't a good idea to wear a tank-top with shorts. Austin continued to rub my arm and hug me tightly. It felt so good. Dallas would never do this to me. Ugh, I hate that about Dallas. He wasn't close at all with me. And sometimes that pissed me off. I was really falling for Austin. He is my best friend but I love him. Ugh I wanted him too. Is that too much to ask for?

"Austin?" I wanted to make sure he wasn't sleeping. "Yeah Ally. What is it?" "It's not easy for me to say this but I think I like you." Holy Shit, did I really just say that. "Ally, I'm glad you would say something like that! Because I like you too!" OH MY GOSH REALLY? "As a friend." Oh, well it was too good to be true. I look up to see his face. Then I dragged my mouth close to his ear. "No Austin, I think I _like_ you." I could feel Austin shiver. I gently kissed his ear and sat back down with my legs crossed. He slowly turned his head and faced me. Then everything flashed before my eyes and I found myself kissing Austin. In fact he leaned in while I sat there frozen.

We both started to kiss passionately. Yet rough as if he wanted and craved and waited for this as much as I did. I pulled myself closer and then took my hands and caressed his face. Then grabbed my waist and pulled my entire body on his lap. We separated our lips after a while and I just looked at him right in the eyes. He licked his lips and gave me the look, 'Do you want to go in the bedroom?' I nodded. And he carried me in my room. He gently laid me on the bed and got on top of me. We started to make-out on the bed. He used his elbow to not put all the weight on me. Austin then, went down my neck and started to suck really hard. I let out a moan. I couldn't help myself, it was so good. He then did everything to my neck. Sucked, licked, kissed and he went back to the same routine.

"Oh Austin." I moaned. I licked my own lips as he went further down. He started on my collarbone and then went back up to lips. After about 6 full minutes of doing that, He looked down to my shirt. "May I?" And I nodded. He then lifted my shirt up as I help along the way. I was in my bra, right in front of my best friend. I was a little nervous, but I had nothing to be nervous for. I had the right amount. They weren't big yet they weren't small.

He looked at them and once again asked for permission. "Yes, Austin, it's fine." I laugh and then he slowly unbuckles my bra. He flings it somewhere in the room and started to suck on one. On the other one, he was squeezing with his huge hand. "Mm Austin. Yes!" I started to moan even louder. I'm glad we are home alone because if my dad was here, he would hear. These walls are like paper. He then switches turns and starts to suck the other breast. I felt it was unfair how he wasn't undressed so I took off his shirt and took him off me.

He lay next to me and I quickly took off my shorts. "Okay I'm ready." He looked confused but then he got the clue. He sat up and started to rub my folds with his fingers. I still had my underwear on but he was teasing me. He hooked my underwear with his thumbs and slowly dragged it down. He first stuck one finger in slowly and starts to go in and out. "Ohh Austin…" He sticks another and another until he had three in. "It feels so good. Don't stop." But he did. Instead, he puts his own head down and uses his own tongue. He sticks it inside of me and man does it feel good. I can tell it was his first time but I didn't care. He circles around my folds and then went in. I moaned once more and then I started to take his pants off.

Then he proceeded to take his boxers off. Man was he huge.

**Austin's POV**

I decided to take it to the next step. It was my first time using my tongue but Ally tasted so good. I took my boxers off and all I could see was Ally staring. I stick my tip right on top of her folds and slowly and gently stuck it in. "Oh Austin!" Ally kept moaning and encouraged me to go faster, harder, and deeper. And I did, man this ended up being the best day of my life.

"Ahh, how was that?" I asked. "Austin, that was amazing. I love you." Ally leaned over and gave me a peck on my lips. I accepted it and then I realized something. Ally just said that she loves me. Oh gosh, this day just doesn't get any better. "I love you too Ally." I adored Ally so fucking much. I would do anything for her. She laid her head on my chest and fell asleep.

"Good night Ally."


	8. Author's Note

HEY GUYS! First of all, I am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating soon! I have been busy with homework, therapy (LOL I know what you are thinking, OMG SHE CRAY CRAY, no. I just go for talking, okay?), projects, and I have barely been on the computer. so I apologize for that. Second, I know you guys are waiting, so I have decided to give you guys some spoilers! Not big major ones, but normal spoilers.

-Austin goes back home feeling gulity (same with Ally).

-They go back to school (summer ended).

-Dallas cheats on Ally. Ally catches him.

-Ally and Austin doubt on their relationships.

-Kira "likes" someone else and Ally finds out.

-Trish beats someone up.

That's all I'm letting out cause basically, those are the main problems in the next two chapters! :D


	9. Chapter 8

**AUSTIN'S POVS ARE REAALLLYY SHORT. Sorry about that! **

**SOOOOOO sorry about the long wait. I love you guys!**

**Ally's POV**

Ugh. Waking up is the worst feeling in the world, but today was different. I was in Austin's arms.

Wait. Austin's arms are around me.

Asleep.

In my bed.

Naked.

"Aaaaah!" Really Ally? That was all I can get out of my mouth? Austin instantly woke up, startled. "Wai-what happened?" He looked at my shocked- and speechless face, then looked around, still groggy and looked under the covers.

"Uh-oh." Austin finally got the clue. "Austin, wh-why are yo- we naked? And why are you spooning me?!" I quickly pushed him away as he did the same. "Austin, did we…"

The tears were fighting their way to the exit, which of course was the opening of my eyes. I quickly got out of my bed and went straight to my bathroom. I didn't even care that I was naked in front of Austin because he probably already did see me last night. I soon as I got in, I quickly locked the door. I could hear Austin running to the bathroom.

"Ally! Ally wait!" He pounded the door as I put a towel around my body. I felt so cold. I couldn't even move. I felt so violated in a way that, I liked it. Finally the tears found their way out and fell down to my cheeks. Once I started, I couldn't stop. Gosh, my parents are going to kill me. And they will make me never see Austin again.

"Ally! Let me in! Or else I'm coming in my way, whether you like it or not." Austin was pounding on the door. I decided that, I don't wanna live feeling this way. No, I don't. I don't want Austin to get in trouble. This day is going to haunt me if I don't do this.

I get up from the ground and get my razor. I get the blade out and threw the rest of it away. I could still here Austin pounding on the door, or was that the beating of my heart? I look at the blade. I place it over my arms and rubbed it back and forth. I hissed, it stung so fucking bad.

Finally after 39 bumps in to my door, Austin broke the door down. He then quickly got a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He looked at me with this dead stare. "Ally… please stop! What the fuck are you doing?!" Austin grabbed my arm and took the blade that was covered in dark blood and threw it away. He then got another smaller towel and wrapped that around my arm. "Put a lot of pressure on it." he demanded. I did what he said but then I noticed something. It was dripping on my legs and on to the towel. What is it? Blood.

It's my blood.

I started to feel it.

The pain.

Then reality hit me so hard.

"Austin! Please stop the blood!" I started to shake, my body is wobbling. I started to scream. "AUSTIN!" I see him coming over, and that's when everything went black.

I woke up in a weird place. Oh wait, I'm in the hospital. Wait…

"Hello Allyson, I see that you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"Um, I'm feeling okay at the moment; uh can you tell me why I'm here?"

"Well, you are lucky to be here; if it weren't for your friend, well I don't think you were going to make it."

What?

"He called saying that you blacked out and when the ambulance came, he told them that you tried to commit suicide after you both had sexual intercourse. He said that he didn't understand why, but you ran into the bathroom and cut your wrist. He said you were fine for a second, then after one specific slit, you started to scream and you fainted."

Oh my gosh.

"The reason you started to scream was because you cut a vein that leads straight to the shoulder which can lead to your heart. And also the reason you passed out was because you lost a lot of blood. That is why we are putting you under suicide watch."

"What? No! Please, I need to go home!" "I'm sorry Ally, but you can't leave now, you have to stay for three days, cause in two weeks, you start school." The young lady in the white coat quickly leaves the room.

**Austin's POV**

Was it that bad?

Did I hurt her?

I didn't get why Ally freaked out. I have been thinking over the past week why she was acting scared. She was the one who started to take both our clothes off. She was the one who didn't put the condom.

Uh-oh.

We didn't use protection! Okay, now I get it. Maybe Ally was worried if I had an STD but I would tell her. I didn't get why she started to cut herself. Was she trying to kill herself? If so, then why?! I'm just mad. When I came in the bathroom, I was scared. I was dying inside. I saw so much blood and I saw Ally in pain. I can't ever see that again. I hated seeing Ally either in pain or if she was just sad.

I wanted to be in the hospital with Ally, but my dad told me to come home. He sounded pretty mad.

"Austin, guess what? I got a call from the hospital saying that Ally got hurt. And they told me the story." "Dad before you sa-"

"You had sex with Ally?!" "Dad, let me explain-"

"NO! You had sex without protection and now Ally is pregnant!"

What. I got Ally pregnant. This can't be happening. "Dad! I'm sorry! We, I mean, I wasn't thinking. I really like Ally." "But you have a girlfriend sweetheart." My mom said. Wow I was so shocked that I didn't even notice that she was sitting there. "You guys, I'm sorry. But this was my first time. And I promise that I won't every do it again. Especially to Ally. I love her too much to hurt her."

My dad came walking over. He sighed, "Okay son. I trust you. This was your first time and I forgive you."

I go in my room and decided to call Ally to see how she is doing.

**Ally's POV**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep!_

I look over to see my phone and Austin was calling.

**Bold- Ally**, _Italics- Austin_

**Hello?**

_Hey Ally!_

**Oh uh hey Austin.**

_What's up? Why do you sound sad?_

**Uh well, I don't know about you, but I found out that I have a small person living in me. What's your reason?**

_Oh yeah._

**Really? Is that all you can tell me? You made me pregnant Austin! I know it was an accident but you should feel ashamed of yourself!**

_I should? Wow Ally, well then why didn't you stop me that night? _

**Um… well…**

_Excatly! So don't tell me that! But Ally I didn't call to fight. I called to ask how you were doing and obviously can tell that you aren't feeling good. So I'm not going to bother you anymore. _

**Austin, I'm sorry.**

_Yeah me too._

**Well I'll see you tomorrow then… **

_Okay bye Ally_

**Bye Austin. **

That was the worst call ever.

-/-

Today was the first day of torture. I decided to wear my floral dress. It was white with light pink flowers imprinted on. It was the only thing that fit me at the moment. I was surprised; I thought bellies only get bigger around the third month. Should I be worried? I had a little tiny belly. You could tell yet it was small.

I ate breakfast and my dad gave me a ride to school.

"Hey Trish!" I yelled as she ran to give me a hug. "Omg how are you? I heard you were in the hospital three weeks ago! What happened?"

"Basically, this happened." I pointed to my belly and her eyes widen. "No…"

"Oh yes."

"With who? Dallas?"

"Austin."

And her jaw dropped as far as it can go. Then the bell had rung. "Ally, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

I walk away and go to my locker. I put my books in and add some stickers and posters in it. Then the second bell rings and I walk toward my first class. Latin. Ehh sounds good.

I'm walking and I start hear this noise. It's weird. A unique sound. It kind of sounds like the noise that floated around the room when Austin and I had sex. It was moaning. I walk closer and closer to the room and look in the through the small window. It was blurry but as I looked closer I noticed-

Wait.

They are both naked.

Dallas is fingering Kira.

Oh my god.

**Hey guys! It's me! So I have some of the spoilers on here and the big spoilers in here too! In the next chapter, everything in the list, will come!**


	10. Another Author's Note

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that, (and this is a huge spoiler), I'm going to tell you guys something because someone told me that they 'can't stand' pregnancy stories, so I wanted to inform them and you guys too that Ally won't be pregnant for a long time. Only for a week. Obviously you can understand what that means. But in my upcoming stories, (when they get a little bit older), Ally will get pregnant again. Just wanted to fill you in on the whole situation.

And to **Broimapokemon**: I can't really stand them either. I mean I don't hate them, but if someone isn't a good writer and they make a pregnant story, it isn't enjoyable. But I totally understand. It will change, trust me ;)


	11. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait. I feel terrible, but here it is! Better late than never, am I right?**

**A steamy part will appear. (**)**

**Ally's POV**

I can't believe it. Why would he do this to me? I was good to him! I treated him with all of my love! I can't believe he would cheat on me, let alone have sex with another girl! I feel like shit. Dallas was pretty good at doing that. When we would have our fights, I would be the one apologizing even if I didn't do anything.

What am I going to do now? I feel too sad to do anything. I walked away with over-flowing tears my eyes. The bell rang.

Shit, I forgot about my Latin class! Forget this. I was speed-walking to quickly get out of this place. I walked by a door and Austin came bursting out. It was hard enough to send me to the floor.

"Oomph!" I fell to the ground, and then next thing I see is a worried Austin. "Ally, holy shit, are you oka- hey, why are you crying? Did I hit you that bad, I'm so sorry!" He held out his hand and pulled me up. "No uh- I- I'm good. Um Austin, please j-just le-let go of m-me." I was holding back so much tears. So much regret. So much uselessness.

"Ally, you know you can talk to me. Please tell me what is going on." Austin seemed concerned, but he shouldn't, poor guy, he just doesn't know.

"I-I'm sorry Austin, I d-don't want to t-talk to you." Well, that came out wrong but I was too upset to correct myself.

"Um, okay. But please tell who did this, that's all I'm asking for." Austin said.

"Dallas." And right after I said that, I ran away, sobbing.

**Austin's POV**

I knew it. It knew that Dallas would make her cry. I knew he was a douche. Ally ran somewhere, I didn't quite catch which way she went, but I'm pretty sure she went home. I was so pissed that Dallas would make my Ally so grim and low-spirited.

I paced down the hall. I saw Dallas coming out of the janitor's closet.

With messy hair.

And Kira's right behind him, buttoning up her shirt. He better not do what I think he did.

"HEY Dallas!" I stomped right in-front of him. "Ohm, hey Aust-"

"What the fuck did you do to Ally?" I yelled right in his face. Loud enough for people to stop and look.

"What the fuck are you talking about dude?" Dallas said as innocent as he was. Sarcasm.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I'M TALKING ABOUT! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ALLY?" I was just agitated. I was ready to pound his face in.

"Austin, baby, please lower your voice." Kira was shaking a little bit, but that didn't stop me.

"Don't. Fucking. Tell. Me. To. Lower. My. Voice." I growled.

"Austin, get the fuck away from us and mind your own business and I'll talk to that little brat."

And that's when I lost it.

Bam! A punch right in the stomach. He coughed and fell to the floor while I keep punching him. "Austin!" I definitely heard Kira's voice but then I heard another familiar voice. It was Trish. "Ally just called and told me everything. And I'm going to kill you bitch!" I reckon Trish was talking to Kira.

After about 15 punches, I look over and see Trish pulling Kira's hair and scratching her face. I pulled Trish away after I saw Kira's face getting all red, full of little claw marks. Man, this girl can fight.

Everyone was looking at us. There was at least one hundred teens surrounding us. I looked at Trish and she gave me the "Wanna run out and pretend this never happened?" look. I nodded and ran out with her.

-/-

Trish and I ran all the way to Ally's home. We knocked on the door three times and no answer. "Here, I got this." Trish then pulled a spare key from the plant bush and opened the door. It smelled just like Ally. I heard weeping coming from upstairs. Trish and I both ran up and opened Ally's door and saw that she was sitting on her bed with tissues all around her. She was wearing a purple shirt with yoga shorts. Her eyes were blood-shot and her nose super red. "Austin? T-Trish? What a-are you two doing here?" I walked over and gave her the biggest hug.

**Ally's POV**

Austin and Trish both appeared in my room. I was surprised. "Austin? T-Trish? What a-are you two doing here?" And Austin quickly walked over and gave me hug. I started to cry even more because he cared about me and he wanted to cheer me up. "Trish told me what happened on our way here, are you feeling better?"

"No! How do you expect me to feel after I just saw my boyfriend stick four fingers UP YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" He gave me an apologetic look and I just sighed. "I'm sorry Austin, I am just really upset."

I felt bad for yelling at him. I was feeling mixed emotions but this feeling, this feeling I get when I see Austin. I feel the feeling of being loved. Of having butterflies in my stomach.

I leaned in to kiss him. And he immediately returns it. This kiss was full of passion. We both loved each other.

**"**Uh hello? Trish is still here you know…" Trish said impatiently. "Oh uh sorry, Trish, could you go please?" I ask without trying to hurt her feelings. "Okay, fine. I'll leave you lovebirds alone." She winked at me and walked away. Then I face Austin and started to kiss him.

He cupped my face and pulled me harder than the kiss 20 seconds ago. This time, I could feel and taste the hunger and lust. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he decided to nibble on my earlobe, and then started to suck really hard on my neck. A moan filled the room, and I guess he thought it gave him confidence cause he went straight to my shirt.

"Whoa, easy there boy." I say with a chuckle. "Hey, I've gone three weeks without touching, seeing, and feeling you. Let me enjoy myself." Austin responded, and I laughed at him and let him proceed.

He literally ripped my shirt off and lucky for him I wasn't wearing a bra. Hey, I was at my own home. I lay down and he slide right on top of me, not putting too much pressure on me. He went straight for my breast and started to suck on my nipple.

"Ooh Austin." Another moan escaped my mouth but I quickly bit my lip. He started with the other and did the same process. He sent kisses down my stomach and stared long at my shorts.

"Are you going to take them off or what? Haha."

"I don't know Ally. Remember what happened last time? You got pregnant, I got in trouble and then you got hurt. I don't have any condoms with me and I know you don't take the pill because well you are pregnant."

"Austin, I'm pretty sure you can have sex while you're pregnant, I won't have another kid living inside of me. Please, I miss your touch. I miss everything; just don't do this to me right now. I need it more than you think."

"Okay well I'm going for it."

He slowly slid my shorts down revealing my underwear. I hooked the sides with his thumbs and slid that down as well. It looked it my private area and smiled. I lifted my legs and put them around his shoulders. He took his tongue and started to play with my clit. Up down side to side, god damn did it feel good.

"Ahh-mmm." Every time I moaned, he would smirk and chuckle a bit. Deeper and deeper, circling and twirling, he knew what he was doing. He took his finger and inserted it between my incredibly wet folds.

Tongue was still playing with the clit while he was pumping three fingers in and out. I couldn't do it anymore. I was already ready for my climax. Soon before I could scream out, it came all over his hand. He licked his hands clean and started to take all of his clothes off. Soon enough, within 2.2 seconds, he was bare naked.

We quickly switched positions so that I was sitting on top and he was lying down, holding my hips in place to insert his length.

"Okay, are you ready Ally?" Austin asked while rubbing his member against my folds.

"Mmm yes. I am so ready." I could feel Austin's member getting bigger as soon as I said that and he quickly inserted himself into me.

"Oh yes, please go harder!" I couldn't help it. Up and down, up and down.

I winced at the pains inside of me. It hurt so much that the pleasure came sooner than possible. Soon enough I was commanding Austin to go 'harder!', 'faster!', and 'stronger!', 'more force!'.

"Austin, I- uhh- I can't wait, I think I'm going to come again." I was holding back.

"Me too, Ally!" Grunts, moans, name calling, you name it! Austin's hot breath was colliding with mine. Little drops of sweat is seeking out and crawling down my face. His grinding and my thrusting made my headboard bump against the wall in sync with ours thrusts.

I couldn't do it. My vagina was on fire and was throbbing with pleasurable pain, but it was too much for me to handle. I came right before he did. I took a huge gasp of air then lay right on top of him. I looked him in the eyes and said, "Austin, I need you to know something. I have decided to get rid of the baby."

"Wait, what? Why? That's OUR little baby!" Austin said putting a lot of emphasis on 'our'. "I know Austin, I know! But what else do you want me to do? I still have school, I live with my dad and for goodness sake's I'm only seventeen! I was at least planning to have a baby when I was at least twenty-two or something. But your incredibly hot and sexy body didn't help me at all. I'm sorry."

"Twenty-two you say? Okay, I can wait, just as long as you have long, hard, and dedicated sex with me, then I will grant you the wish of a kid." Austin asked.

"Deal."


	12. Problem

**FIRST I WANNA SAY THAT IM NOT POINTING FINGERS AT ANY ONE. I would never to that but I wanna show you guys what people said. **

Okay well, I guess I'm losing readers because of Ally getting pregnant. First, Broimapokemon told me that they hated pregnant stories, so I told he/she and you guys that she will end up having the baby for a week.

**Broimapokemon said: I'm sorry, I loved this..until ally got pregnant..I can't stand pregnancy stories..I'll be leaving now..I'm sorry**

I felt bad, because I want you guys to like this story! ;)

Then another person, Yippiddedoodah, told me that she loved this so far but she asked me if I could do an abortion rather than a miscarriage. I'm not going to lie, I was going to make Ally have a miscarriage, but I take request sometimes, so I decided to make her get an abortion.

**Yippiddedoodah said: I LOVE LOVE LOVE this story! I also hate teen pregnancy stories, thank you for fixing that. Could you make Ally get an abortion instead of a miscarriage? I know a lot of people don't like abortions... And miscarriages make me so sad! But that's my opinion, it's your story so if you disagree it's okay. Anyway update before we die of curiosity!**

And now, CrazyRedHead97, told me how she thought I was going to make Ally get a miscarriage. And that abortions were tragic.

**CrazyRedHead97 said: Erm...I thoughtt when youu said she'd only have the baby for a week, she'd be having a miscarriage. It's still incredibly terrible and tragic, but atleast it's not murder.**

**Sorry, but I can't read this story anymore. Abortion is so horrible D: no disrespect I guess.**

**It was an alright story til now for me.**  
**Sorry Dear.**  
**And again, no disrespect.**

**-Red**

I'm trying to please you guys, but I guess it's not going well. I really don't know what to do, but just remember, this is a story. Not real life. I get that you don't want Ally to get an abortion, but that's how the story is. I apologize though. :D

*****I'm sorry to the people I put on here. I'm not trying to make you guys feel bad, nor am I trying to embarass you guys, but I wanted to show others about what is going on.*****

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	13. Chapter 10

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT**

**Ally's POV**

I can't believe this. Dallas is cheating on me!

Oh my god.

Oh my god.

Oh. My. God.

I felt like I was going to faint. How could he do this to me? Especially with Kira, Austin's girlfriend! Oh my god. If he finds out, we will demolish Dallas! I would too, but this could turn into a blood bath, (I've seen Austin beat someone up before, and it was brutal). I felt like nothing. My life was falling apart. I was now pregnant, my dad hates me and my boyfriend is cheating on me.

I pass by Dallas and Kira talking near the park. "I really like you Dallas. I have to admit, you are the best at sex." "Haha, oh really? Even better than Austin?" "Way better! Austin and I had sex last year, only once and it was so boring and awkward! Well, honey, I have to go to somewhere. I'll see you at school okay? Bye!"

"Okay bye Kira- Hey Ally!" Aw shit. "Oh hey Dallas. What's up? I haven't seen you in forever!" I managed to force a smile. "Oh nothing much, hey you got a little fat!" he smiled. Gosh, behind that cute face is a lying, cheating bastard.

"Oh yeah, um I have to tell you something." "What is my dear?" He put his hand on my cheek. I feel completely disgusted.

Ew.

"Um, the reason I'm –uh fat is because I-I'm pregnant." "Ally, that is great! I can't believe you're pregnant with OUR baby." Dallas looked happy yet guilty. "But that's the thing, it's not your baby."

"What? Are you serious…" He pushed me up against the wall from the bathroom with such force, I almost made a dent in the wall. "Ow, Dallas what the hell? Why did you do that?"

"You fucked another guy!? That's why I did it!" Dallas was screaming in my face, but I won't let him do that to me.

"YES I DID. BUT YOU DID IT WITH KIRA! But you know what? I had sex with Austin and I loved it! And I LOVE him!"

Smack!

Dallas punched me on the face. Of course, I fell to the ground holding my nose, which was bleeding. He stomped away leaving me all alone. I got up and walked inside the bathroom. Whispers flowed through the room, all about my face. I tried washing the cut he left on my nose but every time I'd touch it, it stung. I wiped the excess blood and walked out.

I decided to go to Austin's house to tell him about the situation. I knock on the door and waited. Austin soon came without a shirt. "Hey Al- oh my, what the hell happened?"

And the next thing I know I fall in to Austin's arms and Kira runs in wearing his shirt.

**Austin's POV**

I caught Ally after she passed out. Who did this to her? Now I'm mad.

"Austin what's going on?" "I don't know. Get me the first aid kit." Kira ran in to the kitchen to get it while Ally jumped up. "HUH- WHAT'S GOING ON?" She started to hyperventilate. "Ally, shh, it's okay I'm here. What happened?"

"Dallas punched me in the face after I told him he had sex." A loud noise came from the kitchen. Kira stood there in shock, looking at me and Ally. "You guys had sex? Together?"

"Uh-um uh-y-yeah." I muttered. "Ally, you had sex with my boyfriend?" Kira slowly walked over. Ally stood up from my arms and slowly walked toward Kira. "Yes, but you had sex with Dallas, MY boyfriend."

"What? Kira, is this true?"


End file.
